Her Embrace
by KevinLazar
Summary: This is what happens after the events of "The End of His Isolation." Hiccup and Astrid have grown quite close.


A/N: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

As much as I am having fun writing my other story, "Run," I am currently experiencing severe writer's block. I am accepting ideas. Until I can come up more ideas, I will be writing a number of smaller stories and reworking the current chapters. I am thinking that the next chapter will come in a month or two, depending on the ideas I get.

This is going to be a much lighter story than my other one-shots, focusing on Hiccup and Astrid as a couple.

Flashbacks will be in bold.

* * *

As he lay beside her, he wished that he never had to leave her loving embrace. He thought back to when he first felt her embrace.

**He held a dagger in one hand and four letters in the other that night as he ran towards Astrid's home, ready to end his pain.**

**He came around a corner and ran into Astrid. She grabbed the dagger from his hand and threw it as far as she could. He fought to retrieve it, but she was too strong. She wrapped her arms around him, and at that moment, he felt safe. He felt all the tension in his body fade as he melted into her.**

**He heard her voice saying, ****"Hiccup, I know what you were planning to do. I found your journal earlier, and when I read through it, I found out that you were planning to take your life. You may think that I don't care for you, and until tonight, I didn't realize it myself. I did not realize how much you meant to me, until I learned that I might lose you. Please don't do this, let me help you."**

**He replied, ****"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to do what was best for everyone. I do not know how I will continue to live with my cousin beating me up every day."**

**And when he heard her say, ****"Let me worry about Snotlout. When I am done with him, he will never mess with you again," he regained a sliver of hope.**

Beside him, he felt Astrid begin to stir. He pulled her into his embrace, whispering in her ear, "I love you Astrid. I always have, and I always will."

#

She felt the warmth of his body against hers as he whispered into her ear. She was glad that she had saved him that night. As she returned the embrace, she whispered, "I never want to lose you Hiccup, you mean so much to me," as she pulled him closer.

It had been almost a year since that fateful night, and she remembered it vividly.

**She ran as fast as she could towards Hiccup's home that night, the cool night air tickling her skin. She carried his leather journal in her hand, hoping that it would not be too late to save him.**

**She bounded around the corner and ran into Hiccup, knocking him over. He held a dagger in his lift hand, four sheets of paper in his right hand.**

**She grabbed the dagger, feeling the cold steel of the blade as it nicked her palm, and tossed it as far as she could into the night. She knew that she could not let him get to that dagger. She pulled him into her arms, holding him back as he struggled to get to the dagger.  
**

**The pieces all fell into place as she felt Hiccup relax slightly, seeming to melt into her arms. She realized that he loved her, that she was his last hope, and she wondered how she had not seen it sooner. **

**Finally, she spoke, "Hiccup, I know what you were planning to do. I found your journal earlier, and when I read through it, I found out that you were planning to take your life. You may think that I don't care for you, and until tonight, I didn't realize it myself. I did not realize how much you meant to me, until I learned that I might lose you. Please don't do this, let me help you."**

**Crying softly, his voice full of pain, Hiccup replied, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to do what was best for everyone. I do not know how I will continue to live with my cousin beating me up every day."**

**Already thinking of what she would do to Snotlout the next morning, Astrid replied, "Let me worry about Snotlout. When I am done with him, he will never mess with you again."**

As she remembered, she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes.

#

They spent most of that morning in eachother's arms, neither one wanting to let the other go, but when they heard the unmistakable sound of Toothless bouncing up and down on the roof above them, they finally got up, knowing that it was no use trying to ignore the persistent dragon.

As they got dressed, they silently agreed that they would always be there for each other, through the good and the bad of life.

* * *

Please feel free to let me know what you think, I look forward to hearing from everyone.

The sharp reader may notice that the flashbacks actually come from "The End of His Isolation." I figured that I would write another story from that storyline. I may make a sequel to "The End of His Pain" as well.


End file.
